Melody in Cacophony
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin have been in love since the war's start, and a child has come into existence. They work to keep it hidden from the Council, to no success. Palpatine lurks in the shadows, twisting Anakin further into his control by using Obi-Wan's condition to influence him. As things turn worse, they must come to terms with the raw truth presented to them. - UNDER REWRITE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Anakin screamed in anger, launching himself at the droids in a blur of bright blue and black, sawing through them in nanoseconds with screeches of metal and the angry snarls emitted from his own throat. The Separatists and the Sith would pay for doing this to his beloved. He would never forgive what had transpired here today—the Chosen One was known for holding grudges—and would slaughter every one of his enemies, saving the one behind it all for last, relishing the Sith lord's fear and agony until the waste of life gave out, dying slowly.

Time seemed to slow as a destroyer droid rolled towards the moaning and gasping form curled under the wing of the starfighter, out of the way of any stray blaster fire, and Anakin managed to cry 'no' before he was flying across the hangar, exterminating the droid before it's shields could be put up, and then annihilating every droid in sight save R2. He then pulled the figure from under the wing, causing the shivering body to moan, blood spilling from the lips and glistening in the eerie lights within the now-empty hangar.

Anakin pressed his forehead to the figure's, murmuring soothingly despite the moans contradicting any possibility that he could calm the figure. "Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered, pressing his lips to his master's own before holding him tightly, beginning to cry at the knowledge that he'd failed him.


	2. Citadel

**Citadel**

At first, Obi-Wan was calm upon finding the buzz droids ripping off R4's mechanical head, but once they began to shut down the controls in his fighter, his voice started to shake as he frantically told Anakin what was happening. He noticed one of them headed towards the bolts—the only thing holding his cockpit together and keeping him from being flash frozen while his organs boiled in the vacuum of space—and his eyes widened. Acting quickly, Obi-Wan snatched his breather from his utility belt, checked that he was fastened in tightly, and shut his eyes tightly before the cockpit opened to the oxygen-deprived, freezing, blaster-filled air in space. Anakin managed to ram his starfighter into the hangar mere seconds later. Those seconds certainly counted in preventing Obi-Wan's certain death.

The battle droids hadn't arrived yet, but Anakin leapt out of his fighter anyway, going over to a rather shaken Obi-Wan as the older man straightened himself, having exited his fighter. "You alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded, activating his lightsaber as the droids marched in, and slicing through the droids in a matter of seconds. The two Jedi strode over to where R2 was locating the Chancellor, and found him almost instantly. "Looks like he's being held in the General's quarters, at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin told his friend, his right hand twitching as it always did upon the mention of the Sith warrior's name.

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan replied, wondering how they would get out if they retained injuries from Dooku similarly to their last encounter with him.

"What's our next move?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit, deciding it would be best if they were a bit snarky until the coming duel, if only to up their spirits. "Spring the trap."

* * *

Upon returning to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was immediately greeted by his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "How did it go?"

Obi-Wan's chest was still a little sore from when he'd been roughly thrown against the rail in the observation deck but he smiled jovially. "As usual, it was a success… along with Anakin rescuing me, of course."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to not need saving, my dear Padawan?"

"That is **Master** to you, and I couldn't help it this time… or any other time. I blame the Separatists."

"I don't like to say it, but Anakin is becoming a bad influence—he's made you too impatient." Qui-Gon winked at his former padawan turned Council member, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You would have too if you'd been the one to train him. Unfortunately, the only way I can keep him in line anymore is my breakfast."

"You do make good breakfast," Qui-Gon agreed. "Come, we must be off to the Council."

* * *

Anakin strode past Obi-Wan as he sat in the chair reading a holobook, and he practically ransacked the kitchen, finally finding one of the marshmallow rice bars he'd stashed away. He unwrapped it and took a huge bite out of it as he leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" He asked, his mouth full.

Obi-Wan sighed, setting the holobook aside. "One, don't talk with your mouth full. Two, chew with your mouth closed. Three, please don't lean over my shoulder when I'm reading. And four, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Anakin leaned farther over his friend's shoulder, purposely smacking as he chewed with his mouth open, spitting crumbs onto Obi-Wan's tunic. "You're no fun, old man," Anakin complained. "And you were reading, but now you're just being a grump."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, handing Anakin the holobook—it turned out to be a holofile—and telling him to read through the news. "It would be good for you to gain some perspective on the Senate and the Republic."

"Yeah, yeah," Anakin muttered, scanning the articles for anything that caught his eye. He flicked to the third page, and nearly dropped it when he saw his and Obi-Wan's names.

"_General Obi-Wan Kenobi. When you hear that name, you think of a Clone Wars war hero, an unbeatable negotiator, an unmatchable swordsman, and an honorable Jedi Master who currently resides on the Jedi Council. But, would you think of him being a traitor to his own Code?_

_Just last week, General Kenobi was seen kissing General Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and his former Padawan, in a busy market. Earlier this week, a mere day after returning from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Senate, he was seen leaving a medical center and being comforted by General Skywalker._

_We do not know if the Jedi Council knows of these events, but if they do, are they really as loyal to their Code as we have been made to belie-_"

Anakin ceased reading aloud, angrily throwing the holofile across the room, and Obi-Wan looked ill. "They **know**, Obi-Wan, they **know**!" It wasn't needed for him to make that exclamation, but he had to say something before he exploded. Anakin began to pace, but stopped as his former master grabbed his arm, causing him to sigh, anger rapidly leaving him. "I'll go to the Chancellor and have him deny the accusations. The Council will not find out until we're already hidden on Naboo."

Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing thickly and bowing his head. "It's grower harder to hide it—we need to leave in about two months."

"I know."

* * *

"Ah, Anakin, so good to see you once more. I was told this visit was urgent," Chancellor Palpatine greeted Anakin, earning a nod from the Knight.

"I have to ask a favor of you." Anakin had no time to chat like he usually did, because he needed to take the medicine back to Obi-Wan for his nausea. Obi-Wan was trying to soldier on, but as the nausea grew worse, so did his endurance.

"Ask away," Palpatine replied, already sensing the favor through the Force.

"Is it possible for you to deny the news scandal about Master Kenobi and I? They are all lies, and if not for the Jedi Code, I would hunt down the beings responsible." Anakin smoothly lied, but Palpatine saw right through it.

"Of course, Anakin. I was going to ask you about that—I know it really is the truth," Palpatine added, watching Anakin tense. He smiled reassuringly, and Anakin relaxed again. "You love Obi-Wan Kenobi… it really isn't hard for me to guess. Every time he's mentioned, your eyes light up with excitement. But do tell me, why did you need to go to the medical clinic?" Anakin bowed his head, shutting his eyes and giving Palpatine a shake of his head. "Anakin," he prodded, "you need to tell someone outside of him. It will lessen the weight on your shoulders."

Anakin opened his eyes again, looking at Palpatine desperately, and then he couldn't help it when he opened his mouth, spilling everything. How Obi-Wan had broken down after the medical droid diagnosed him and how it had startled Anakin to see such raw emotion from his master, how they'd hidden their relationship since just before the Clone Wars, how ill Obi-Wan had been lately, and so on. "He's always nauseated, and I've recently been injecting him with supplements to keep him from starving. The stress of being on the Council and worrying about the filthy Separatists aren't helping matters." Anakin paused before he could say more, refusing to divulge his nightmares, even to Palpatine.

"Perhaps he should be sent somewhere peaceful until General Grievous is dead," Palpatine suggested, wanting Obi-Wan out of the picture so he could work more quickly towards turning Anakin. The blasted Jedi Master hadn't been killed off by Dooku on the _Invisible Hand_ after all, which had thrown a temporary wrench into his plans.

"Yes, I'm going with him to Naboo in two months."

Ah well, he could work Obi-Wan being ill to his advantage. "You won't leave the Jedi Order, will you?"

"Not unless the Council expels us."

"Good."

* * *

Anakin stepped into the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, hearing the latter retching before hurrying to the refresher and kneeling beside him. "Sh, come on, let's get you back to bed." Anakin helped Obi-Wan stagger back to the sleep couch, pulling a bottle from the pouch on his utility belt and holding it out for Obi-Wan to see. "Look what I have."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, receiving a gentle kiss on his forehead from Anakin. "My hero," he mumbled, closing his eyes as he leaned against the pillows piled behind his back. Anakin gave him a dose of medicine, then sat on the edge of the couch.

Anakin considered telling his Master about the visit with Palpatine, but… something made him wary of the subject. Palpatine had never really sat right with Obi-Wan, and the news that he knew of their relationship likely wouldn't make Obi-Wan any happier. "Any improvement from yesterday?" Obi-Wan shook his head, already beginning to drift back to sleep. "I'll wake you if anyone requests your presence." Obi-Wan nodded slightly, giving in to the peaceful blackness of sleep.


	3. Forever Love, Digamé

Obi-Wan shivered in the spray of water, adjusting the temperature and savoring every drop of warmth. He dared to look down at his once flat stomach, seeing a roundness that really shouldn't be there if he were from any other planet. Curse Stewjon and their stupid long ago factory leaks into the water supply. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed for a few moments while his thoughts continued to curse the Stewjonian factory chemicals that had mutated the anatomy of all the men on the planet, the chemicals which had then been genetically passed down to all future males of the population.

The whole fiasco caused women to take over the government—not that that was a bad thing—to prevent the civilizations of the planet from dying out because off-worlders had been too xenophobic to want to be within klicks of any Stewjonian men. Obi-Wan had been two years old when a Jedi came to his family and took him to the Temple on Coruscant. There had been celebrations from the vague memories Obi-Wan retained from such a young age. A Stewjonian male leaving the planet? It had caused quite the excitement—Obi-Wan was famous on his homeworld to this day, it seemed.

And it is something Obi-Wan works to keep from the light of day. He would not be a successful negotiator or a Jedi with so many friends throughout the galaxy had he been careless enough to leave any trace of his origins for someone to find. The Stewjonian announcement of Obi-Wan's origins on the holonet had been only at the beginning of the Clone Wars at the first mentions of his name beside Anakin's as "The Team". It had been easily brushed off by everyone as Stewjon trying to reclaim popularity by using a popular Jedi as leverage. Obi-Wan had hastily denied every last claim of him being from Stewjon. It was best if he didn't embrace his past lest he want to stay in the Temple from then until the day he died. The Jedi certainly wouldn't turn on him or force him to stay in the Temple, but no person in the galaxy would be willing to stay in his presence had they discovered his roots, thus that would force him to stay in the Temple.

Anakin is one of the few souls of the galaxy who knows where he comes from. They have a mutual understanding that they both hate announcing their homeworld. Tatooine and Stewjon are not birthplaces of which to be proud.

Obi-Wan shakes himself from his reverie when the door to the refresher slides open. The Soresu Master sighs wearily and shuts off the water, too tired to keep up the irritation—he's past having anger anymore after all his meditation and connection with the Force—at Stewjon's inhabitants for almost single-handedly destroying his whole life with a silly comment about him. Obi-Wan towels off, the only sounds in the refresher being water dripping, the towel on the older man's skin, and the whirring of Anakin's electric toothbrush.

The bearded man dresses himself with the clothes he'd laid out on the counter, raising an eyebrow at the strange amount of white globs in the sink. "I dare say you got more toothpaste in the sink than your mouth."

"'s ser minny 't b'rns mah m'th," Anakin mumbles around his toothbrush, spitting in the sink and rinsing out all the toothpaste globs. "It's so minty it burns my mouth," he repeats, much more intelligibly this time.

"That means it's finally getting through the layers of grime and food in your mouth," Obi-Wan replies, spreading toothpaste on his toothbrush and pressing the button on it. The whirring vibrates his skull as he brushes, Anakin rolling his eyes as he leaves. However, the knight returns and presses himself against Obi-Wan's backside. It startles the latter enough to make him choke on the toothpaste in his mouth. He coughs and splutters while Anakin laughs his head off, earning a glare from Obi-Wan meaning certain death if Anakin pulls that stunt again. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you know, just the ol' hormones acting up." Anakin shrugs nonchalantly, a large contradiction to his smirk. "By the way, don't you have a Council meeting to get to?"

Obi-Wan groans at the thought. He had never been one for such assembly, but he was needed for the meetings. Hopefully, he could hold himself together and keep from vomiting up his internal organs long enough to get through the blasted meeting. "Unfortunately. I'll be back sometime before lunch."

Anakin frowns. "You don't even know how long these things last anymore?"

"I never have. You and I were just too busy before to notice how much the time period fluctuates. I can promise before lunch, though."

"And then we're going out to celebrate our rescue of the Chancellor with lunch at Dex's, right?"

Obi-Wan instantly cheers at the thought, grinning. "Naturally." He pulls on his robe and sweeps out of the quarters, the bottom of his robe catching the quick motion of air and blowing it behind him elegantly.

* * *

Cool and collected Master Kenobi again, no longer the frightened, in love Obi-Wan he is in private. He lived through this façade, seeing as it was the only thing that kept him within the Council and the Jedi Order.

"This news scandal about Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker is strange. What could have caused this?"

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes raised, suppressing his feelings continuously. "Perhaps it is similar to the news report from the Stewjonians over two years ago. Of course, the difference is the Stewjonian report was truth, but it could be a news group attempting to gain some popularity by mentioning a famous Jedi's name."

Master Windu nodded. "Sounds exactly as though that's what it is. Now, has anyone found any sign of Grievous?"

The other Masters shake their heads in response, disappointed. No sign at all.

"Very well, Council adjourned until we have more evidence of any further movements by the Separatists."

It would be humbling to see the Masters all rise, as if they are one, from their chairs. Robes in browns and blacks all around, the sight is one not seen by the public eye, and rarely by any other Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment." These words cause Obi-Wan to tense ever so slightly, only seen by the trained eye. Unfortunately, Master Windu and Master Yoda's are among the trained. He turns to face the two older Jedi—strange to think Master Windu is older than him, since by merely looking at the two of them, most would say Obi-Wan is the elder.

"Yes, Master?"

"Continue to have difficulty to discuss your origins, you do."

Obi-Wan looks at his reddish brown boots and the patterned marble floor beneath the soles. "Yes, Master."

"And why is that?"

"I am ashamed, Master."

"Shame is family to fear. What do you fear about your past?"

"Masters, I mean no disrespect, but I am uncomfortable discussing this matter with anyone. I have been meaning to meditate on it in hopes of finding answers, but I have been rather busy."

"Talked to Skywalker, have you?"

"No, Master."

"Go, Master Kenobi, and meditate on this. It will do you good and loosen some of your tension."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bows and exits, removing his hands from the opposite sleeves and uncrossing his arms once in the lift. Thankfully, he is alone and takes the time to center his emotions. When the lift opens, he notices Anakin lurking in the shadow of a pillar diagonally across from the door. He smiles fondly at his former Padawan, the man stepping from the dark and into the light. The sun filtering through the window softly caresses Anakin's face, turning his hair golden and lighting the troubled young man's face. The light suits him so much better than all the dark.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin walk down the many steps of the Temple, Obi-Wan feeling lighter after his meditation and pills for the nausea. "I think it might rain."

Anakin snorts. "It'll be good to put out what's left of the Invisible Hand. I bet it's still burning."

The Jedi Master chuckles quietly, but his head snaps up in tune with Anakin's when they hear someone calling their names. Obi-Wan's ears pick up the sound as coming from behind, and he looks up the long flight of stairs to see Qui-Gon coming after them. "Master, is something wrong?"

One corner of Qui-Gon's mouth turns up. "Must you always suspect foul play when someone calls after you, Obi-Wan?"

Anakin nudges his former Master. "You know how he is, Master Jinn. It's instinct for the Negotiator to go running when someone is in trouble."

"When he was a Padawan he preferred the term 'problem solver'."

Obi-Wan gives them both a flat look. "Alright, if you both will stop creating snark at my expense, we can go eat at Dex's before the lunch rush arrives."

"Mm, I can already taste the cheese soup. Oh, and Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"You really just want to get there so you can jabber to Dexter for hours like an elderly person. I feel badly for the guy, having to listen to you bitch and moan over how much you hate flying and your woes over having to train me."

"Anakin, I'm afraid our beloved Soresu Master is going to jump off a ledge unless we cease the ribbing."

"Thank you, Qui-Gon."

"Of course, my wee Padawan."

Qui-Gon and Anakin snicker while Obi-Wan strides irritably ahead of them all the way to the speeder.


	4. Consider This

**I won't do author's notes often, I promise. I want you all to know that while I love Dexter, he is damn difficult to write. Sorry if the interactions with him seem forced in this chapter. Also, I realized only after I wrote the italics section that I created meta flashback. Please excuse that. Also also, I have no skills with plotting and politics and schemes. I'm just going off what's in the ROTS novel and in the movie, with some original stuff sprinkled here and there.**

* * *

Obi-Wan steps into the diner, welcoming the smell of greasy food and telling the waitress droid to notify Dexter of his arrival.

"Obi-Wan!" The few other occupants turn their heads when Dexter joyfully calls out his friend's name. "I'll be right with ya, just take a seat."

"I'd forgotten what good friends you and Dexter are," Anakin murmurs in Obi-Wan's ear, jaw lightly brushing Obi-Wan's cheek and the soft hair there.

"Qui-Gon, Anakin, good to see you both," Dexter greets, hugging Obi-Wan. "And how are you?"

"Quite well, Dex." Obi-Wan grins back at his old friend, remembering all the times as a Padawan spent eating the delicious food and talking about his troubles to Dex. And the time he introduced Dex to Qui-Gon, the first time he brought Anakin in when the boy was still only nine, and all the times he'd come to ask Dex about some obscure thing—the Kaminoan dart, for example. "How are you, my friend?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Had to run to the market yesterday because one of the droids didn't get enough Chandrilan peanut butter." Dex nudges Obi-Wan as lightly as he can so as not to knock the Master off his feet.

Obi-Wan grins again. "Well thank you for doing that, Dex, I appreciate it."

"And, Anakin," Dexter leans down as he begins, "I have plenty of cheese for that soup."

"Thanks, Dexter. Obi-Wan's right, you're fantastic."

Dexter claps Obi-Wan on the back, the Master smiling even as he lurches forward for a second at the force behind his friend's hand. "Can always count on Obi-Wan for free advertising. Qui-Gon, I guess you still aren't up for anything like these boys?"

"Not at all, but I do appreciate the thought, Dexter. Obi-Wan, sit, you're looking pale."

Anakin glances over at his lover in concern. _You alright?_, he mouths.

Obi-Wan massages his temple, his other hand discreetly pressing to his stomach under the table. "I'm fine, just a headache is all." To Anakin he mouths he's nauseated.

"I imagine Dexter's food will cheer you up. You always have been a glutton for junk," Qui-Gon responds, not missing the communication between his former the two younger Jedi.

"You know what he does? If I don't get a bowl for chips he takes the bag and eats the chips himself," Anakin complains, giving Obi-Wan a look.

That earns a laugh from Qui-Gon. "Oh really?"

There isn't a chance to say more before Dexter has brought their food—perfectly bland sandwich for Qui-Gon and plenty of delightfully greasy, fried food for Obi-Wan and Anakin, along with the cheese soup and peanut butter milkshake.

"Obi-Wan?"

The man looks up at his lover across the table and then gives the cherry from the top of the whipped cream to Anakin. "Thank you for taking it off my hands."

"I can't believe you don't like cherries," Anakin mutters around a mouthful of soup. "I mean, really, they're great. How can you not like them?"

Obi-Wan ignores the younger man, finishes eating all the whipped cream with a spoon, and takes a drink. He savors the taste—he hasn't had one of Dexter's shakes in months.

"Do you think Dexter has any pie?"

"He won't let you buy the whole pie like last time. If you ask nicely I'm sure he'll give you a piece, though."

Anakin gets his wish and soon had a piece of pie. He grumbles when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon each steal a bite, but since it's tradition for their celebrations to have pie, he doesn't complain too much. "Here's to hoping our next missions are successful as the last ones, and to hoping the war ends soon."

They "toast" with their pie, all in agreement in hoping the war will end soon enough.

* * *

Obi-Wan slumps onto his sleep couch while he aches to pass out so he won't be nauseated for at least a few hours. Anakin rubs his back soothingly as he sits on the edge, humming tunelessly.

"Why did we go to Dexter's today?" Obi-Wan moans.

"I don't know," Anakin replies, knowing that would be more comfort than telling him they'd gone because it was Obi-Wan's idea. "Here," Anakin holds out a single sleeping pill in his palm.

Obi-Wan thanks him and swallows it, his body almost immediately beginning to relax. His eyes fall closed as Anakin covers him with the blanket and dims the lights in their quarters. The younger man goes over to his chair and curls up in it, thinking furiously. They must go to Naboo soon, before the Council discovers their secret and expels them from the Order.

Anakin runs his hand through his hair, sighing softly and looking at his Master. The man, even in sleep, is not at peace. Anakin grimaces, knowing it's all his fault. He picks up Obi-Wan's holopad from where it rests in the other chair, typing a note to him before slipping out of the Temple.

* * *

Anakin remembers when he was a new Padawan how he wanted to save everyone and go back to Tatooine to set all the slaves free.

And he feels guilty that he still hasn't done it. There's too much to being a Jedi for time to be a superhero, and he's always too worried about Obi-Wan or something else in his downtime to use his leave from the war to help anyone. For these reasons, Anakin hates himself. He wasn't able to save his mother, he wasn't able to accomplish his dream of saving everyone in need of help, and he won't-

Anakin swallows the lump in his throat despite the tears slipping silently down his face. He won't be able to save Obi-Wan.

The nightmares are back in full force, only this time not about his mother. Anakin will lose Obi-Wan because he can't save the man he loves more than his soul should have the capacity to. He loved the Jedi Master since his body had first begun to change into a man's, but had only expressed it blatantly to Obi-Wan when he was nineteen. Obi-Wan had suppressed everything felt toward Anakin until the latter became a Jedi Knight.

It was sudden then. They were all over each other constantly, blindly in love and blissfully unaware of anything but themselves in those few stolen hours—sometimes minutes—during the first stages of the Clone War.

And then it had screeched to a halt when Obi-Wan abruptly grew cold once again. Anakin had pushed down his hurt and fought harder in battle to get rid of the anger over the rejection. One night, though, he couldn't take it anymore and had demanded to know why Obi-Wan had brushed him off after all they'd done together.

It had made Anakin's heart ache when he learned Obi-Wan had been ashamed of himself and was feeling inadequate for Anakin. Obi-Wan had never really acted on his feelings of love since he left the order for a young woman when he was a teen, and was then unsure if he was doing anything right. Of course, they also had the Code hanging over their heads like a wet blanket. Obi-Wan couldn't betray the Code and the Order—they were his life. He was always, always afraid someone would see them together and then the Council would hear about it before kicking them out of the Order. Anakin got sick of hearing about it and finally told Obi-Wan he should adopt a "fuck the Order, it doesn't matter" attitude. That hadn't even tugged a smile from beneath the depths of Obi-Wan's depression.

Anakin had fixed the somber attitude as quickly as he could manage. Screw the Code and the Jedi philosophy, he _hated_ seeing Obi-Wan anything but happy and relaxed. Once Anakin had gotten it through Obi-Wan's head that they would be fine and the Council wouldn't find out—or if they did, they wouldn't believe it—the two Jedi were, let's say, at it all the time.

The first time their hormones had struck was when they were restocking their food supply and ended up having sex in an alley off the busy market. That happens half the time they go to buy more food nowadays.

Anakin smiles when he thinks of the first time they had done anything in the Temple library. Nothing is sacred to them, evidently.

* * *

_Anakin pads through the isles between holobook shelves, coming ever closer to his former Master. They're on furlough from the war for three days, and Anakin is intent on making the most of these three days. As he enters the isle behind the one Obi-Wan is sifting through books in, Anakin thinks of the close call they'd had just two days before. The battle had been hard and he hadn't been watching Obi-Wan closely enough, so confident they would win easily._

_Sure, Obi-Wan can more than take care of himself. He's proved that time and time again when he's gone on solo missions or he's gotten both himself and Anakin out of trouble._

_But Anakin is protective of those he cares about, and Obi-Wan is number one on that list of people. So the Knight swore to himself to always keep an eye on Obi-Wan in any situation._

_And he'd broken that promise to himself when he let Obi-Wan get lost in the heated frenzy._

_Anakin had looked around in a panic for his former Master, hacking through droids as his blood boiled at the thought of Obi-Wan lying wounded and defenseless somewhere, about to be trampled or even dead already. When he found the red trail from where Obi-Wan had dragged himself behind a boulder, Anakin raced along it until he found the man half-conscious and attempting to stop the bleeding in his leg where shrapnel from an exploding tank had caught him._

_The Knight shakes himself from the memories and focuses on the task at hand—to ravish Obi-Wan Kenobi like never before. He pokes his head slowly around the corner to check no one is coming down the main walk before slipping around the other side and pressing his body flush against Obi-Wan's back. It brings him a strange satisfaction to hear Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath. "Anakin," Obi-Wan hisses, hastily shelving the holobooks. He edges away from his former apprentice, staring at him. "We're in the library."_

_"Your point?"_

_The shock on Obi-Wan's face makes Anakin smirk. "You can't be serious. A _library_, Anakin? Really?" _

_Anakin grabs Obi-Wan's arm with his right hand, putting his other hand behind the Soresu Master's head and kissing him slowly, savoring the moment when Obi-Wan fists his hand in Anakin's leather and linen clothes. "I love you," Anakin murmurs in Obi-Wan's ear, running his fingers through his former Master's hair. The hair catches the sunbeam through the window, showing the unique mixture shade of brown and red._

_"Anakin, not here," Obi-Wan mutters under his breath._

_Ah, so the older man is nervous and afraid of being caught. "I found the perfect place yesterday."_

_The Knight drags Obi-Wan through isles and slips through small cracks between the tall shelves, taking Obi-Wan to the recesses of the library. Not even the librarians come back here, which made it perfect. Obi-Wan looks around, turning back to see where they'd slipped into the corner. It's surprisingly cozy. "Well… you did find a place."_

_Anakin grins. "Told you. Now to see if it really is perfect."_

_It was all rather passionate, and even though they had trouble keeping quiet, they managed to conceal their act from any other Jedi. After they redress except for their belts, both men lying together and staring up at the ceiling, Obi-Wan agrees it is perfect. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be caught up in the smell of the dust, the warm sunbeam, the feel of Anakin's hands—one running their fingers through his hair, the other rubbing circles on his back—and the peace of being alone with the man he loved without a care in the world._

* * *

Obi-Wan wakes to Anakin prodding him awake and the younger man apologizing. "I can't let you sleep any longer since you said there's a Council meeting tonight." Obi-Wan nods and stretches, taking in the last bit of warmth from the sleep couch before standing and padding to the refresher. He brushes his teeth and runs a hand through his hair, seeing the ever-present circles under his eyes as a result of the consistent tiring work he must perform. This war needs to end or all the Jedi will drop dead from exhaustion.

* * *

The stars are hardly visible beyond the lights of Coruscant, even from the view in the High Council chamber. Obi-Wan wonders if Anakin misses seeing the stars at night, even after all the years spent in the Temple.

"There is talk of the Senate being eager to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor soon."

Obi-Wan inwardly grimaces. Not good.

"This is getting out of hand. At this rate, the Republic shall turn into an Empire."

"Untrustworthy, the Chancellor already is. Become more dangerous he will."

"Master Kenobi," Master Windu begins, "How often has Skywalker been visiting the Chancellor?"

All eyes on Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon's gaze makes him feel guilty. "I do not know, Master." He rubs his head as the Council tries not to let on their disappointment. Obi-Wan should know, shouldn't he? He lived with Anakin.

"Ill, you have been, Master Kenobi. Unable to fully track Knight Skywalker's comings and goings you have been."

Qui-Gon raises an eyebrow at his former apprentice and frowns when the younger man doesn't meet his eyes.

"Yes, Master. Anakin is absent more often, lately. I can report that much. I'm afraid the Chancellor has been… twisting Anakin's thoughts during their visits with each other."

"To a dark place this line of thought will lead us. Great care we must take."

Obi-Wan makes his way out of the Council chamber soon enough, practically rushing back to his quarters in a search for Anakin. That is, until through the Force he catches a whiff of his former apprentice coming from the library. This is one of the few times Obi-Wan is happy with the layout of the Temple as he hurries down turbolifts and flights of stairs, closer and closer to Anakin. The younger man is sitting back in their hiding place, eyes closed and a frown on his face. "Anakin?"

"Hm?" Anakin replies without opening his eyes.

The Soresu Master tucks himself under his cloak as he settles next to Anakin. "The Council… is upset with me." Hopefully, Anakin won't ask for much elaboration.

Anakin takes Obi-Wan's hand and kisses the palm, his other hand fingering along Obi-Wan's nape. "Why? You have done more for them than they could have done on their own. It seems as though they owe you, which doesn't give them a right to-"

Obi-Wan can't help but pull away. "Anakin, those thoughts, while not of yourself, are still of pride. Jedi are not prideful."

The look on Anakin's face nearly makes him regret it. But it needed to be said since it still hasn't gotten through Anakin's thick skull. "This is what I receive in return for loving you more than my soul should have the capacity to? I can't believe you, Obi-Wan," Anakin snarls the last part.

"Anakin, this- I can't talk to you when you're like this. You go beyond reasoning and run solely on emotion." He stands with the full intent to let Anakin fume in solitude, but then Anakin is standing as well and grabbing him.

He remembers when Anakin was young and used to call it their "Jedi reflexes" whenever Obi-Wan would show remarkable reflex in battle or even when negotiations became heated. All the Jedi reflexes in the world can't help him escape from Anakin when the Knight is angry. "Anakin, let go of me now."

"No." Anakin squeezes Obi-Wan's left wrist with a great amount of force, causing the older man to wince. "You don't love me, do you? You never have. You've just strung me along and played me for a fool. Why, Obi-Wan? Why?"

Obi-Wan honestly wonders if Anakin has gone mad, considering the look in his eyes. "I do love you. However, I refuse to be around you when you've gone berserk. For example, this moment here. Now let _go_."

It's an enormous mistake to attempt to pull away from Anakin, and they both hear a crunching sound as Anakin's grip on Obi-Wan's wrist tightens to the point where the bones could no longer take the pressure. Spots dance along Obi-Wan's vision for only a few moments before he manages to grit his teeth against the moan of pain. _Fantastic. He's broken my wrist. This is just lovely—now what if we're suddenly called out on a mission?_ And then the warmth in his stomach flares to nearly an inferno, forcing his mind under the blanket of darkness.

* * *

"What exactly were you doing in a secluded alcove within the library?"

Anakin rubs the back of his neck with his hand while Obi-Wan glares at the floor in the Halls of Healing. "Arguing."

"As usual," Master Che mutters, slowly wrapping Obi-Wan's hand and wrist. "Judging by the way the bones were nearly crushed, I'm assuming you both were at each other's throats?"

"Well…" Anakin mumbles, then clears his throat and raises the volume of his voice. "I was at his throat. He was trying to get me to shut up."

"As usual," Master Agen Kolar mutters. "I'm curious, Master Che. How could Master Kenobi have lost consciousness from a fractured wrist?"

Now it's Anakin's turn to be curious. Obi-Wan is tough enough to merely grin and bear it since he'd done just that when his wrist was broken, but then he'd suddenly passed out—hitting the floor hard enough to alert Madame Nu.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan insists.

"You always say that," Anakin grumbles, crossing his arms.

Master Che promptly takes a blood sample despite Obi-Wan asserting he's fine—again, as usual—and the man eagerly jumps at the opportunity to high tail it out of there. Anakin slowly follows him, dreading the coming conversation.

Yet the conversation doesn't arrive. Obi-Wan is completely silent as he makes tea and promptly buries himself in a random holobook. Anakin almost wishes he'd been yelled at—anything to break the cold quiet between them.


End file.
